Ryoma's Inspiration
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: So where does Echizen Ryoma get his inspiration in every tournament he plays? Tezuryo smut.


**Disclaimers**: **Prince of tennis does not belong to me, that means I do not own its rights.**

**Warnings: NC 17. LEMON. Smut. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. OC. Tezuryo**

**Title: Ryoma's insipiration **

**

* * *

**

3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

"Cheers!" The regulars raised their glassed wine and a soft 'clink' was heard as their glasses touched against each other.

The group began eating an laughing – enjoying the New Year

After a few hours...

"Thank you for having us, Kawamura-san" Tezuka Kunimitsu bowed politely to the head Kawamura.

"Ahh...no...It's nothing" was the sheepish reply of the senior

And soon they were off...Tezuka and Ryoma exchanged goodbyes with the other former regulars and went their own way...

Tezuka pressed a button in his remote, unlocking his Mercedes.

Ryoma immediately opened the passenger door and stepped in, followed by Tezuka who sat in the driver's seat.

After starting the car, Tezuka waited a few minutes to get the engine heating before journeying to their condominium.

They hardly go back to Japan especially because of their work as professional tennis players. Although they still visit Japan every now and then, to escape the media or sometimes to celebrate holidays like this.

Once they reached their condominium, Ryoma swiped his card key and turned the door knob. He stepped inside being followed by Tezuka of course.

Ryoma didn't have the chance to turn on the lights for Tezuka's arms were already wrapped around his waist.

He smirked but stayed still. He knew he was going to get his belated present.

Tezuka's hands moved down and low to his body until it reached Ryoma's pants.

Surprisingly, it didn't unbuckle it, instead it continued down to Ryoma's cock and enveloped it.

This made the younger boy gasp.

Tezuka took that advantage of the moment and trailed his tongue across Ryoma's neck making the later shiver in delight.

Ryoma knew his pants were getting tight. He needed to let out his restrain. Tezuka's tongue wasn't helping the case though, it was making Ryoma's cock worse.

"Strip me" came the husky plead

Tezuka smirked against Ryoma's neck, he loves it when Ryoma begs for him to rape him.

Tezuka willingly followed, opening the button of Ryoma's pants and pulling down – rather harshly - the zipper along with his boxer. The other arm was still tightly wrapped around Ryoma.

Tezuka's free hand found its way to Ryoma's already hard cock.

Enveloping it with his fingers and stroking it up and down, slowly at first but gained its speed along the way making the younger moan louder with every increase of tempo.

"Ughh...more...I want you inside me already..." Ryoma half whined half moaned.

Tezuka's smirk was still visible when he pushed Ryoma to the wall, abruptly trapping the younger boy between his body and the hard wall. Now the boy was facing the wall with a sadistic person behind him.

Tezuka groped Ryoma's cheek ass, spreading it for Tezuka's finger.

"Mngh..." Ryoma moaned when he felt Tezuka's finger enter him.

When Tezuka inserted two more fingers, Ryoma moaned again. A little louder and high pitched than the previous one.

After settling his three fingers inside, Tezuka began pulling and pushing his fingers in and out of Ryoma, other times, he flexed them by rotation.

'Oh...God!...' Ryoma arched when he felt Tezuka's fingers make contact with his prostate

1...2...3...4...5...

"...I...I want your cock..." He begged

...6...7...8...9...10...

Tezuka pulled his fingers out of Ryoma one last time and breathed Ryoma's neck. He knew what reaction he'll get from the younger boy.

"We don't have to rush things, my kitten. We have all night." He retorted huskily

After his reply, Tezuka kneeled down – hands still firmly holding Ryoma's cheek ass – on his knees and licked Ryoma's closed entrance.

Ryoma arched his ass wanting to feel more of Tezuka's tongue that seems to find his most sensitive spots.

Tezuka bit one of Ryoma's cheek ass, and then nibbled them – claiming the boy.

He stood up, releasing his clothed, hard cock and thrusting it slowly inside Ryoma.

"Ahhngh..." Ryoma barely prevented his scream, courtesy of his poor and tortured lips.

...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20... Slow and scrutinizing thrusts

"Nngh...why...aren't you hitting it...?" Ryoma was literally clawing the wall, anything to contain his pleasured scream

Tezuka fully pulled out of Ryoma, turned him, so he was now facing Tezuka.

The younger of the two took the advantage and harshly sealed their lips in a long, passionate kiss.

Ryoma dragged Tezuka all the way to the bedroom, their lips still caught up with exploring each other's mouth.

Tezuka was ready to push Ryoma down the bed, when apparently, the younger had a different plan.

For Ryoma halted their kiss and pulled Tezuka's tie towards the working desk and pushed him against the table so that Tezuka was sitting above it. A questioning eyebrow raised.

He quickly stood up in front, placing his feet on both sides of Tezuka's hips.

Tezuka's eyes were focused on Ryoma – or rather - they were focused on Ryoma's weeping hard on that was a perfect view for Tezuka's eyes as Ryoma towered over Tezuka.

Ryoma knew where his former buchou's attention was, he let his left hand comb Tezuka's brown hair and trailed his fingers down to Tezuka's frame where it stopped to Tezuka's chin and forced it to look up.

This – of course – snapped the brunette from his daydream. Groping Ryoma's cheek ass with one hand, and the other around Ryoma's erection, he engulfed Ryoma's manhood, swishing and sucking.

"Uunngghh... ...yadda..." Ryoma half heartedly tried to pull his erection from Tezuka's hot mouth, still it won't lose due to a possessive hand secured on his butt.

Ryoma's hands played with Tezuka's hair, tugging it lightly to catch his attention.

Tezuka abruptly stopped and looked up to Ryoma's face.

'He looks so delicious' the thought that continuously repeats inside Tezuka's mind.

Ryoma was flushed and panting, deep but not fast.

Ryoma held one finger in front of Tezuka, signalling him to follow. And Tezuka did, releasing Ryoma's cock and his ass.

Ryoma smirked playfully and kneeled down to kiss Tezuka.

Their tongue dancing inside their mouths, somewhere they manage to take off each other's clothes.

When Ryoma broke the kiss, he positioned himself for Tezuka's erection and let Tezuka's bigger cock slide inside him.

"Ahh...Oh..." Ryoma manoeuvred ever thrust directly to his prostate, hitting it and allowing himself total pleasure.

Tezuka held Ryoma's waist and sped his thrusting whilst softly kissing Ryoma's chin and neck

...21...22...23...24...25...26...27...

Ryoma was at his limit. By the time Tezuka reached his 28th thrust, Ryoma gave in to his orgasm and spilled his seeds all over Tezuka's hand and stomach

Tezuka felt Ryoma tighten, this caused him to drive harder inside Ryoma.

...28...29...30...

Both of them knew they reached enough but Tezuka was still going – still hard. Tackling Ryoma to the bed, Tezuka knew Ryoma's legs were already limp so he carried the younger and continued it above their king sized bed.

Ryoma found himself on his stomach again, Tezuka was – of course – behind him, still thrusting

...31...32...33...34...35...36...37...38...39...40...

Ryoma tried to muffle his scream by biting his pillow – that worked, though he wasn't able to hide the tears that dared to fall down his face.

Tezuka on the other hand, took his time on biting and sucking Ryoma's neck leaving huge hickeys that might last for weeks.

"UN!-AH!-AH!-AH!" Ryoma continuously screamed higher and louder

"Shh...Quiet kitten, or I'll make this harder for you...Do you want that?" Tezuka breathed in Ryoma's ear and licked that part behind it

"...N-no..."

"Very good" Tezuka pulled out of Ryoma and flipped him again. Bringing Ryoma's legs on his shoulders, he rammed Ryoma deep in full force.

"AAHH!!!

..49.50.

Tezuka came. Releasing his seeds inside Ryoma.

Ryoma arched in pleasure when he felt it, sighing when he felt heaven.

Pulling out, Tezuka enveloped his arms around the younger protectively.

After a minute of regaining their breaths, Tezuka decided planting kisses on Ryoma's head.

"Sleep Ryoma" The brunette knew Ryoma was still awake

"Che. First explain why we reached this long?" Ryoma muttered on Tezuka's chest.

"We usually go until thirty, this isn't like you Kunimitsu. Did I do something?"

Tezuka sighed "I think I only reached fifty. I wasn't paying attention, but yes – you did do something."

The young prodigy look up to Tezuka with questioning eyes "...and that would be...?"

Tezuka looked down, their eyes meeting – he glared. "Why didn't you answer any of my phone calls or text messages for the past week?"

Ryoma thought for a while what his boyfriend meant.

"Ah. I forgot to tell you that Kevin spilled juice on my phone and i was busy training for this year's Australian Open. I plan on beating you this time, you know?" Ryoma's signature smirk appearing

"Just like the pillar of Seigaku" He cheekily added

"Try then" Tezuka challenged

"Uisu!" Ryoma answered half-yawning

Of course, that would not escape Ryoma's boyfriend "Alright, your question has been answered. Sleep now"

Ryoma yawned again but this time he nodded at the same time, snuggling closer to his boyfriend

A second passed

"Ne Kunimitsu"

Tezuka frowned "I thought I told you to sleep"

"Last question. Will you make it a hundred if I won all grand slam titles form you?"

Tezuka sweatdropped, his boyfriend wants a hundred thrusts for that? It'll be an all-nighter for them. Unless...

This time it was the brunette who smirked "IF."

Ryoma grinned.

Yes, they can be both stubborn at times. Still even Ryoma knew he won't win; he never backs out of any challenge from his boyfriend

"That's all. Goodnight Kunimistu" Ryoma snuggled closer to Tezuka

"Goodnight Ryoma"

Ryoma knows Tezuka can be quite possessive at times even if he doesn't show it in public. But it's at times like this when he likes Tezuka best – when he lose his control only for Ryoma.

Tezuka had always knew of his addiction to the little prodigy, from the first time he saw him from that school window until now that they're both professional tennis players. And he knew that he had never regretted admitting his feeling to his love.

They know the feeling is mutual. Even if the world never knew, they are happy knowing that they would always belong to each other, loving and caring for the other.

* * *

AN: So somehow, I manage to make this in time. The truth is, I lost all the data in my computer so I had to rewrite this again. I know it's out of character, but think that they've been boyfriends since junior high, kay? And – for the love of god – REVIEW!


End file.
